Room for one more
by sweet-chick2
Summary: What happens when the charmed get a new girl in there group. A girl who is so self minded and a girl who has got such strong powers but doesn't know how to use them.PG13 for latter chapters
1. How rude

Room For One More  
  
OK so this is my first fanfict and I don't know if it's good. Only you can tell me if it's good. So read it and review. Oh and by the way I might change the 'charmed ones' powers so read it and see if I do.  
  
Phoebe and Paige were walking through P3 trying to dodge the people dancing in their way. "Ok, so I hope Piper and Leo have gotten over that silly fight they had," said Phoebe looking wildly around for, what Paige presumed, was Piper. "Yeah, I know. Piper acts so different to us and Leo now that she's angry with him," said Paige staring at Phoebe. ''Yeah, and when she's angry with him when he comes to give us advice and stuff like that she starts to yell," said Phoebe still looking around as wildly as before. "OK! What are you looking for anyway," said Paige starting to look in the same direction. "Ah, watch it," said a tall, pretty, rich looking girl which was about 18 year old looking with a huge crowed of friends that Paige just bumped into. "Sorry," said Paige sarcastically staring at her. "You better be," said the girl looking at Paige like she was a dirty little rat and then she walked off. "How rude," said Paige after she was out of earshot. Phoebe who had now stopped looking for whatever it was she was looking for because of the incident said "forget it, she's a teenager, there all like that." "Hey there's Piper," said Phoebe looking through a small gap that the people dancing made "lets go see her. "Wait," said Paige stopping her, "she's talking to Leo. I don't think we should interrupt them. Let's sit here and wait till their finish," said Paige pointing at two chairs opposite the bar. "OK, fine," said Phoebe taking a seat. "What were you looking for when we entered anyway," said Paige with a strange, distrusting look in her eyes. "I was only looking for Piper," said Phoebe hoping that she looked convincing. "You do know that I don't believe you don't you," said Paige "what were you really looking for." "OK, so I told Leo to talk to Piper tonight and I was looking for him couse I said that I would help him with Piper since she is my sister, and because I know a lot about her," Phoebe said very fast and now knowing that she looked convincing couse she was telling the truth. "What," said Paige looking and sounding angry "how could you." "You know they are a good couple, even you said it," said Phoebe, "and besides we need them to get back together, for humanities sake." "Huh," said Paige not looking at her. "Can I get you a drink," said a waitress Paige nor Phoebe had ever seen before. "No thank you," said Paige trying to sound normal but failed "hey look Piper finished talking to Leo." They walked over to Piper "hey Piper," said Phoebe trying to looking as though nothing had happened, "how did it go with Leo." "Lets got a booth, then I'll tell you everything," said Piper. "Ok," said Paige. When they arrived at the booth Phoebe got a premonition. "Paige, it's that girl you bumped into she's out back a demon trying to kill her and get her powers. I think she's a witch, said Phoebe looking worried. "We better go," said Piper looking at the uneasy look on Paige's face. They practically ran to the back door and when they opened it Phoebe's premonition was right, the girl was walking back as the demon was walking towards her taking bigger steppes than her. The demon grabbed the girl and placed the knife next to her neck. Phoebe, who the demon hadn't seen yet, doubled herself and transported behind the demon and kicked. There was suddenly a shower of blood from the girl's neck. They vanquished the demon and walked over to the girl.  
  
OK so that's it. I hoped you liked it. If you did please review and if you didn't please review. I won't post the next chapter until I get enough reviews to satisfy me. 


	2. Searching

Ok, So chapter two is here. I'm so happy that I got people who liked it. Anyway I hope you guys like chapter 2 as much (or more than) chapter 1. Oh, and I might change there powers in this chapter, and, if I do here or if I already have. I will change their powers in the following chapters so wait and see. And as I said about the powers I won't tell you any more in the following as I have already in the last chapter and this one  
  
"What are we going to do with her," said Piper trying to look puzzled. "Where going to call Leo," said Paige with a 'are you stupid' look, "we need her alive. Obviously didn't make up, did you." "Uh, no, not exactly," said Piper with a guilty look. "Well, even though, you have to call him," said Phoebe as if she were Piper's mother. "NO," said Piper quickly and stubbornly. "You have to, think of the girl, she's going to die if you don't" said Paige. Piper looked at the girl and then she called Leo. Leo came. "I don't want to talk about that," said Piper not looking at him, "this girl has been hurt by a demon. Leo leaned over the girl and healed her. "Why isn't she waking up," said Paige also bending over to inspect her. "I don't know," said Leo puzzled. "We should bring her to our house," said Phoebe, "I mean we can't leave her here." "She's right, we really can't, why don't you, Phoebe, transport you and her to our house and Leo can meet you there and then you can come back for me and Paige," said Piper with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah that's a good idea," said Paige also looking at the girl with pity. "Why don't I try and bring all of you guys," said Phoebe looking at them like that was the most obvious thing to do. "Cause we can't risk something like that, I mean if you can't," said Leo with Piper calling him a smartly pants and acting as if she were 5 again. "Fine, back as soon as I can," said Phoebe kneeling on the floor to pick up the girl. When Phoebe left Piper said," why so fussy." "I don't know I just got a feeling that she's important to us," said Paige still sounding fussy. At There Home Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all leaning over the sofa looking at the girl. "You know, I also think she's got some importance to you guys, I also have that feeling," said Leo after Piper had just told Phoebe and Leo what Paige had told her just after they had gone, "ever since I first saw her when you called me." "Hey I think Piper's not anger with Leo any more," said Phoebe bending slightly towards Paige, who was next to her, so that Piper and Leo couldn't hear what she was whispering, but, apparently Piper had because she shot Phoebe a 'you had to say that' look after. "Hey look, her eyes are flickering," said Paige so suddenly after a long moment of silence making them all jump. But, sure enough her eyes were flickering. "Where, where am I," said the girl in a voice that sounded like she had a sour throat, which, Phoebe was saying to her self in her head, she probably had. "Your at our house," said Paige kneeling down onto the living room carpet so she didn't have to look down to talk to her. "What's your name," said Piper also bending down next to Paige. "Sarah," said the girl touching her neck making Piper think that she remembered what had happened. "What are your power and why didn't you use your power to vanquish the daemon," said Phoebe bending so that all of them were kneeling next to one another. "What, what powers," said Sarah looking around, "I don't have any powers." "Um Sarah, what do you mean 'what powers' you don't have to joke with us were witches too see," said Piper looking at Paige and Phoebe and smiled. Them knowing what she wanted Paige made the glass bowl on the dinning table to rise so that Samantha could see it and then Paige let it drop. "Ahh," said Sarah then it stopped in mid air. Sarah looked at them, with her face starting to get white, and then Phoebe disappeared "Where's the other one," said Sarah looking spooked. Piper and Paige looked at each other looking like they were about to burst out laughing. "Over there," said Paige trying to hold back the laughter. Samantha looked where Paige was pointing and Phoebe was standing there with a wide smile on her face. The bowl dropped and Phoebe caught it. Now Sarah was really spooked. "So what's yours," said Phoebe putting the bowl back one the dinning table. "Get away from me," said Samantha moving away from them with a completely white face. "She mustn't know she's a witch yet," said Leo. "But what would a warlock want with a witch who doesn't know she's a witch yet, I suppose she must be a witch cause the warlock had the knife you know the one they use to take the powers of a witch," said Phoebe looking from Samantha to Leo. "I don't know what that means, maybe she has got powers she just doesn't know how to use them. I'll go up and ask maybe you can find some sort of answers in the book of shadows," said Leo looking lost in thought. Leo stood up and disparted. "I'll go and get the book of shadows," said Paige standing up and walking, almost running, up to the attic. Sarah, still with a completely white face, got enough courage to say but even though she mumbled, "what's the book of shadows. "The book of shadows is, um, a book full of spells and it gives us information about warlocks and daemons. Maybe it will tell us why that warlock was trying to get your powers without you knowing you are even a witch. I mean warlocks can only get your powers if you have already been given your powers," said Piper. "Here it is," said Paige holding the book of shadows in her hand s she was walking the table in front of the sofa Sarah was laying on. Flipping page after page and finding nothing Phoebe stood up and said, "who wants a drink." "I do, I need a brake. Flipping pages in tiring," said Paige sarcastically standing up to. "And you Piper, Sarah, anything," said Paige offering, "I'll bring it here." "No thanks," Piper said while Sarah just shock her head. "Suite yourself," said Phoebe, "can't you just come to the kitchen with us." "No, I don't think I will. I'll stay here and keep on looking," Piper said going back to flipping pages. "And you," said Phoebe holding her hand out in front of Samantha. "I think I'll stay and keep Piper company," said Sarah said getting color back into her face. "Sure," said Paige, "well if your sure, call us when you find something Piper." Phoebe and Paige started walking towards the kitchen and almost succeeded in arriving their arrival when, "I found something," said Piper in almost a scream making them all jump.  
  
Ok, so that's the end of chapter 2. I know it's kinda long, but, some people said I should make them longer, so I did. Anyway hope you liked it. 


End file.
